Black Madness
by Diane37
Summary: Severus surprend Hermione la nuit. Texte ayant participé au concours PWP 2012. Les personnages sont à J K ROWLING bien sûr!


Texte ayant participé au concours PWP 2012: Univers de couleursContraintes:1000 mots maximum (ce texte fait juste 1000 mots)La scène devra être imprégnée d'une thématique de couleur. De la décoration du lieu à la lumière en passant par les vêtements ou des aliments et objets, le plus de chose possible devra être dans une même chromatique.  
_Mots obligatoires: au moins quatre nuances de la couleur choisie.  
Phrase obligatoire: "Quelque part, tomber dans la folie est terriblement attractif."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

S'éclairant de sa baguette magique, Severus Snape effectuait une ronde dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard endormi.

Deux heures venaient de sonner, et les élèves devaient avoir rejoints leurs dortoirs.

Mais l'expérience avait appris à Severus que des inconscients pouvaient encore se promener dans la nuit, bravant les règlements.

Il avançait donc silencieusement, faisant voltiger sa longue cape noire à chaque pas.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'apercevoir par une porte entrouverte une silhouette se découpant sur la lueur d'une chandelle. « Nox ! ». Severus éteignit sa baguette d'ébène et s'approcha à pas de loup.

Il aurait du s'en douter ! Seule Miss Je-sais-tout- Granger pouvait encore travailler à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ! Une bonne occasion de retirer des points à la Maison Gryffondor !

Severus se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

Hermione sursauta en entendant le bruit de la porte, et leva les yeux de son livre. Elle pâlit à la vue des yeux d' onyx de son professeur qui la dévisageait. « Que fait une élève de Gryffondor hors de sa tour à cette heure-ci ? Combien de points vais-je vous enlever ? Et quelle punition ?». Hermione, restait muette. Comment avait elle pu être assez stupide pour rester dans une salle aussi longtemps ?

Severus fixait la jeune femme qui s'était dressée devant lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, accentuant son malaise. Hermione sentait sa respiration devenir anarchique sous l'effet de la peur. Severus s'était encore avancé, la frôlant presque de sa cape. Il écoutait le souffle de la jeune femme, savourant l'état de confusion dans lequel son apparition l'avait plongée. Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait. Depuis vingt ans il avait endossé le mauvais rôle. Celui de l'homme ténébreux et cynique. Du professeur irascible et acariâtre.

Tout en dévisageant Hermione dont les boucles brunes cascadaient autour de son visage, il se demanda s'il était capable de faire ressentir à un être humain un autre sentiment que celui de la terreur.

Severus leva sa main gauche et la posa doucement sur la joue d'Hermione. Il sentit la jeune femme se raidir et lut la panique qui la gagnait dans ses yeux.

Non ! ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait !

Son esprit tournoyait à la recherche d'une réponse. Ce qu'il voulait inspirer ce soir, ce n'était pas de la peur….c'était….c'était ….un sentiment qui soit aussi puissant…quelque chose qui fasse briller les yeux de Miss Granger….c'était….

Même en pensée, Severus n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Alors, il agit.

Posant sa baguette sur la table, il pris le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, et, se penchant vers elle, posant tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Tétanisée, Hermione resta d'abord immobile. Puis elle sentit. Elle ressentit la douceur de la bouche de son professeur. La délicatesse du baiser.

Timidement, Severus mordillait les lèvres d'Hermione, comme pour demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Ce n'était pas le baiser imposé d'un maître à son élève. C'était le baiser d'un amant à celle qu'il aime.

Hermione le comprit. Et en même temps, elle ressentit en elle-même l'envie d'être différente. Ne plus être l'élève sage, sanglée dans son sombre uniforme. Elle voulait laisser parler la femme qu'elle était devenue.

Passant ses doigts dans les cheveux ailes de corbeau de Severus, elle approfondit le baiser. Sa langue se mêlait à celle de Severus.

Les mains de l'homme avaient glissé le long de son corps et caressaient la peau douce de son dos. Hermione sentait au creux de son ventre monter un fourmillement délicieux.

Posant ses mains sur le torse de son amant, Hermione détacha un à un les boutons du vêtement, qu'elle fit glisser sur les épaules et les bras, dévoilant la marque charbonneuse qui ornait l'avant bras de Severus.

Sans quitter les lèvres d'Hermione, il la fit basculer sur la table. Sa main aventureuse remonta en une caresse légère sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, s'attardant à la limite des bas noirs qui couvraient ses jambes fuselées. Un instant, ses doigts fins caressèrent le dessin de la dentelle du shorty, qui formait comme un tatouage à l'encre sur l'arrondi des fesses d'Hermione.

Le sous-vêtement rejoignit les vêtements de Severus sur le sol.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'intimité de la jeune femme, jouant avec son bouton de chair.

« Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, ce soir, souffla Hermione. Je ne reconnais pas le Professeur Snape ! »

Plongeant son regard d'obsidienne dans les yeux dorés de son amante, Severus murmura : « Vous n'êtes pas non plus la Miss Je-sais-tout à laquelle vous m'avez habitué, mais quelque part, tomber dans la folie est terriblement attractif.. »

Nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme, Hermione l'attira vers elle.

« Alors, soyons fous jusqu'au bout… » gémit elle en plaçant la virilité durcie à l'entrée de son intimité.

Fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement l'instant, Severus, pénétra Hermione avec lenteur. Puis, une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il commença à donner des coups de rein puissants, provocant chez sa partenaire des gémissements, qui se transformèrent bientôt en cris de jouissance.

Sentant que sa maîtresse n'allait pas tarder à jouir, Severus se retira, s'attirant un regard courroucé d'Hermione.

Le brun des yeux de la jeune femme avait viré au réglisse, et Severus eut un petit rire. « Patience petite panthère noire, tu m'auras bientôt de nouveau en toi ! »

L'attirant vers lui, Severus s'assit et invita sa belle à s'installer à califourchon sur ces cuisses. Prenant entre ses doigts le sexe dressé, Hermione s'y empala d'un seul mouvement.

S'aidant de ses jambes, elle effectua des mouvements verticaux, faisant presque ressortir le membre d'elle à chaque fois. Severus l'aidait, la tenant fermement par la taille, embrassant sa douce poitrine, mordillant son cou gracile.

Dans un cri rauque, ils furent submergés par l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent immobiles, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle.

« Demain, je ferai une nouvelle ronde dans cette partie du Château. » murmura t-il d'une voix égale.

Dans l'ombre, Hermione sourit doucement.


End file.
